world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Project A-Undying
Project Alpha-Undying, also simply known as A-U, A-Undying, or Alpha Ultimate, was a Black-Ops research project intended to produce unkillable soldiers for the Sterlinian military. History Beginnings The alliance between Sterlina and the recently renamed New Dendarin began in the year AC1168, following years of assistance with arming the soldiers of the latter with advanced weaponry. Having heard of Amelia Kohen's Born Immortal status and abilities, the leadership of Sterlina made a personal journey to New Dendarin to secure an official alliance. They saw the value of the ability she wielded, and wished to harness it for themselves. While in New Dendarin, operatives secured samples of Amelia Kohen's saliva, hair, and blood. They were extremely thankful to have gotten it following an unforeseen accident during a dinner. With these samples in hand, they returned to Sterlina. The project went underway immediately, with the blood sample being stripped of its soul essence. The soul sample was sent off to be amplified, copied, and stored in something similar to a Drow Dojamunita. Then, the hair, saliva, and blood samples were used to make copies of her genetic structure. These artificial cells were placed within volunteer surrogate mothers and had cellular division induced in a similar way to how Drow same-sex couples conceive. Results While it took a few tries to induce the transition from artificial egg to zygote, by AC1171 the process had successfully created thirty-seven pregnancies. The first two were born through intentionally premature cesarean sections, simply to test if Amelia's abilities had survived the soul cloning process. The rest were birthed after their development had progressed past a certain threshold. The children were given designations and callsigns, separated into groups of four with the exception of one group of five, and were raised with strict discipline. Each was individually capable of killing a full fireteam of armed and trained soldiers, while unarmed and unarmored, at the age of twelve. Physical Characteristics When fully grown, they stood at a height of 5' 9.5", or 176.5 cm, weighed an average of 160 pounds, or 72.6 kilograms, and gained and maintained muscle with ease. This was seen as a testament to Amelia's DNA, as if she had been well fed while growing up, she could have achieved such an impressive physical state as well. Instead, her life on the streets saw her only grow to a height of 4' 10" and weigh 85 pounds. (147.3 cm, 38.5 kg) All feature the same appearance, as they are all genetically the same person. Examples of A-U Specimens Below is a list of specimens and their roles in their respective groups. Each callsign was a word that starts with one letter of the most used alphabet of the world. This was intended to direct the blame for their creation away from Sterlina, should one be captured. The thirty seven were broken up into one group of five well-trained solo operatives, and eight fireteams of four. The Firstborn The firstborn are the most well trained of the thirty-seven members, and are composed of the two premature test-births, alongside the first five births undertaken when the specimens were viable. They are sent alone into strategic locations to clear enemy presences and destroy critical resources. Group One Each of the seven groups work together, either in four person fireteams intended to strike where solo operatives would be overwhelmed, or alongside a firstborn if necessary. Group Two Group Three Group Four Group Five Group Six Group Seven Group Eight